The Bermuda Triangle
by MichaelCross
Summary: What if things had happened differently between Kim and Ron? Has twists and strong lemons within. Oneshot.


The Bermuda Triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: What if the Bermuda Triangle scene happened differently? From Kim and Ron's arrival on the beach to Drakken and Shego's departure. Warning, has strong lemons within, along with a group of twists before and close to the end.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are infiltrating the Bermuda Triangle Club's perimeter under the waves. She had been crushing on him ever since the moodulators, but she was afraid of how he'd react. Truth be told, she was afraid as well. But, tonight was going to be different. She's intending to give Ron her virginity.

Through her mask lens, Kim watches as Ron does all kinds of underwater antics. Some, she finds amusing, such as him swimming backward, facing upward into an electrified fence. Others make her want to groan in need. Such as getting all tied up in netting. When they get to the laser oyster cavern, she uses her air tank to destroy the clams.

When both teens surface, they make their way onto the beach, dive gear in hand. "Do you think they're trying to keep us out?"

Kim, distressed at Ron's volume, quickly and softly replies, "Um, hi, undercover." Without any further words, she reaches for her zipper and Ron shields his eyes just before she runs the wetsuit down her slim body. Kim sees his hand over his eyes and giggles inwardly as she runs her wetsuit down along her nubile body.

Just before she puts her gown on, Kim looks over at Ron and softly smiles. 'Such a gentleman. He can be so sweet when he's that concerned. It's too bad he doesn't know how bad I've got it for him.' She then gets a very naughty idea and softly clears her throat.

"I'm ready, Ron. How do I look?" Ron uncovers his eyes and sees a fully nude Kim, wearing only a soft and seductive smile. Very much like the one the night of their moodulator-induced date.

"You look n, n, n." At his stammering, Ron slaps his hand back over his eyes in embarrassment and out of respect for their friendship.

"I think the word you're looking for is naked, Ron." Upon seeing his massive blush, Kim softly blushes back and asks, "You didn't expect this to happen, did you, Ron?"

"Um, no. I didn't, KP. I thought about you and me together, but our friendship is too important to me. What if it goes bad? We'd wind up hating each others' guts. I don't want that to happen." Softly chuckling, Kim steps toward him and gently takes his hand down from his face, only to see his eyes are closed tightly.

"It really means that much to you, doesn't it, Ron? Our friendship, I mean." At Ron's nod, she lightly giggles and says, "It means so much to me as well, Ron. But I think we're ready for the next step. Please, Ron, open your eyes."

"Nuh-uh, Kim. Nothing doing. It'll change so much between us."

"I know. But not that much. Please, Ron, trust me. Like I've always trusted you and still do. I always will. So please, open your eyes, Ron." She then hears Ron sigh and sees his eyes slowly start opening. Along with tears coming out of them.

"It's okay, Ron. It's okay." When Ron's eyes are fully open, he takes in the sight of his nude best friend. Small conical-shaped breasts, perky pink nipples and neatly-trimmed red pubic hair.

"Kim, you're beautiful. No, make that gorgeous." He then slaps his forehead and asks, "What about Drakken and Shego? Aren't we going to find out what they're doing here?"

"Oh, right. That's mainly why we came here. But, you know how Drakken likes to take his time. Also, if who he's seeing who I think he is, he could be a while." Taking Ron's hand, she places it onto one of her breasts and smiles. "How does it feel, Ron?"

Ron gives the offered breast a soft squeeze, eliciting a soft and sensual moan from the nude redhead. "Soft and firm, KP. Just like you are."

At that, Ron gives her a massive Frencher and picks her up by her ass, prompting her to wrap her legs around him. He then walks them over to a rock formation, leaning her backward onto one of the rocks when her feet's back on the ground. Kim gives Ron another seductive smile as she strokes his face.

"I thought about you, a whole lot. I've had the biggest crush on you ever since that night."

"I've thought a lot about you too, KP. Ever since that night of the moodulators. Especially when you told me there's still fireworks." He then leans in to give her a massive Frencher and brings his lower torso closer to her pelvis until she can feel his erection against her crotch.

Kim nods and giggles as she runs her fingers along Ron's wetsuit. Especially around his groin. "I think we need to get this off of you, Ron."

"Oh, right." At that, he unzips his wetsuit, revealing a powder sky-blue tuxedo and pants, along with a puffy white shirt. Kim's jaw drops at the fashion disaster and Ron shrugs. "It was my Dad's. He got it for his prom. Never been worn." Suddenly, he hears the zipper on the pants being run down. "Kim?"

"Relax, Ron." Ron gasps as Kim smiles and brings out his member, stroking it when she sees it. "Now that's a lot better. Hmm, very nice. Here, why don't you lean against the rock here? It'll keep you from falling down." Ron, still stumped, nods as he does so.

"Hmm, you're getting to be hard already, Ron. I've always wondered how you'd taste. Have you ever been sucked off? It'll be a first for me, too. Because I'm going to do it to you."

At that, Kim gets down onto her knees and kisses the tip before putting her mouth around his member. As Kim bobs back and forth, Ron puts his fingers into Kim's hair, massaging her scalp.

In two minutes, Ron reaches climax and releases into Kim's mouth. Kim gamely swallows and smiles as she releases Ron's member from her mouth. "You taste great, Ron. Now let's see how you feel in me." Wrapping her hand around his member again, she strokes it before placing it against her entrance, saying, "It's my first time, Ronnie. I've always wanted you to be my first."

"And I've wanted you to be my first, Kim. But, we just got started in this new stage between us, didn't we? Shouldn't we take it easy first?" He then turns them around and puts her back against the rocks.

"True. But I've been crushing on you so hard for so long. As for taking it easy, I'm ready for you to just make love to me now. Are you ready to make love to me?" At his nod, she nods back and adds, "Just be gentle, please."

"I will, KP." Without further word, he enters her slowly, allowing her virgin walls time to adjust to him. When he reaches her barrier, he looks into her green eyes and sees the determination that he'd always seen on their missions together. With a lurch forward, he breaches her barrier, resulting in a soft whimper of pain.

"You okay, Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. All those missions must have stretched my insides quite a bit. Well, what are you waiting for? Pump me, Ron. Pump me silly." At that, Ron begins pumping Kim, after having removed his tuxedo and pants.

As Ron pumps her, Kim starts feeling complete and begins running her fingers along his back, kissing him passionately as he pumps. Her moans of ecstasy drive him onward, urging him to keep pumping. Five minutes later, Ron is on the verge of sending his essence into her womb and starts pulling out.

Kim feels the motion and wraps her legs around his ass, saying, "Do it in me, Ronnie. Please."

"But, what if I get you pregnant, KP?"

"If it happens, it happens. Whatever happens, we'll deal together."

At that, Ron releases, sending his seed right into her womb, triggering her orgasm. As she orgasms, Kim wraps her arms around Ron in sheer ecstasy and smiles radiantly. Ron, in turn, smiles back and eases the pace of stroking her from the inside. Three minutes later, the orgasm fades away.

"Hmm, that was so good, Ronnie. Thank you. Now, let's finish getting ready so we can find out what Drakken's doing here tonight." Ron nods as he pulls out and starts drying off his member before putting his clothes back on while Kim puts her gown on. Much to his relief, there's no sand on the garment.

When Kim has her gown on, she smiles softly at Ron and kisses him, saying, "Let's get back to business."

"Right behind you, KP."

With that, the two newly-made teen lovebirds make their way to the building's ladder and climb up to the roof, where Ron cuts the grate open. Once they're inside the ductwork, Kim takes the lead and Ron follows her, admiring her rear end and staying vigilant for her. Mostly her rear end.

"How's it looking back there?"

"Mind-boggling, KP. Simply mind-boggling."

"Where we are or is it my ass?"

"The sight of your ass is so mind-boggling. It's too bad your dress isn't shorter." Kim blushes a very deep red as she tries choking back a giggle. She then feels a very familiar urge as she notices a grate.

"Oh, perfect timing. The ladies room." Reaching into her handbag, she brings out a gadget that Ron instantly recognizes.

"Oh, cool, laser lipstick. Say, why doesn't Wade make me some cool gadgets?"

"That time you nearly melted off your nails with that nail polish."

"It looked like regular nail polish." Kim can only smile softly as she cuts a hole into the grate. Once the hole had been cut, she lowers herself into the ladies room and looks up at Ron.

"Well?"

"Well what, Kim?"

"You gonna come down here or what?"

"Uh, KP, it's the ladies room."

"Yeah, so what? Ron, I'm not letting you out of my sight. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Okay, coming down." He then drops himself down to the floor, landing almost silently on his feet. "Ninja trick. I'm still working on it, though."

At that, Kim nods and unzips his pants again, saying, "You need to finish getting cleaned up, Ron. I've got some cleaning up to do as well." She then pecks him, adding, "We better hurry, Ron. Time's running out."

"Gotcha." Kim ducks into a stall, just as Ron does the same after wetting some paper towels. He then joins Kim in the stall before wiping his sperm and Kim's blood from his member. As Kim lets her relief flow, she looks at him cleaning his member and softly giggles over the sex on the beach. "KP? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. Just thinking about our little sexually romantic interlude." Suddenly, she hears women's voices. "Oh no. Quick, up in the vents, Ron."

"Okay. I'll finish up and meet you outside the doorway." Much to her surprise, Ron is even more silent as he goes back up into the grate.

'Hmm, think I'll see about some ninja training myself, soon.' With that thought in mind, Kim finishes her business and cleans off the results of the evening 'festivities'. When she gets done, she exits the restroom and sees Ron waiting for her.

"How'd it go, Ron?"

"Like cake, Kim. I put the towels at the bottom of a recycling can, after I stuffed them into a soda can."

Kim can only giggle as she says, "Only you can think of the environment, even when dealing with a sexual aftermath. How'd I get to be so lucky to have you as my first?"

"Just by being your sweet badical self, KP." She then giggles again as she offers her arm and Ron takes it, leading her into the ballroom. Next thing they know, they're attacked by Shego, clad in a two-piece green and black dress.

"Hello, Princess!" Shego's hands ignite as she makes to punch Kim, only the flames stop when she gets a good look at Kim. "You seem to be glowing, Kimmy." Her jaw can't help but drop and she then silently chuckles. "It finally happened to you, didn't it?"

"What happened, Shego?" His interest keyed up, Drakken, wearing a blue suit with a ridiculous black bow-tie, joins her side.

"Kimmy here lost her virginity, Dr. D." Shego turns to look over at Ron, who is trying to keep his composure from cracking. "I have a pretty good idea as to who it was, too."

"The buffoon?" That one word causes Ron to finally snap.

"That does it!" Ron stomps over to Drakken and belts him in the chops, saying, "My name is Ron Stoppable, Drakken! The next time you forget it, I'll do even worse to you!"

Shaking his head from the impact, Drakken says, "It doesn't matter, buffoon. Once I have conquered the world, you will submit to my brilliance!"

"Not if you're dead, Drakken!" With that, Ron begins slugging Drakken left, right and center. All over the mad scientist's form. Meanwhile, Kim and Shego are sitting down, with Kim sitting with the most unease.

With slight concern, Shego asks, "Hurts still, huh?"

"Yeah, it does, Shego." Shyly, Kim asks, "Have you ever, uh?"

"Oh yeah. And it wasn't with Dr. D., either. No, my first time was back in my days with Team Go. Back then, I was still good and had dates in my regular name. Oh, he was so sweet and funny. Very much like I'm betting the goofball over there is. No, I'd say he's more like a wild animal. Especially if you make him mad enough."

Kim can't help but smile fondly of the description of her best friend/boyfriend. "Yeah, he is. Did it hurt for you too?"

"Yeah, but it was just a slight pinch. All that time fighting criminals had weakened my barrier just enough for it to rupture without a lot of pain." Shego's look then goes predatorial as she asks, "Did it feel good?"

"Oh, simply wonderful. Shego!" Kim blushes as Shego laughs softly and without malice. She's then suddenly surprised when the raven-haired woman pulls her into a sisterly hug.

"I had a feeling you two would get your heads screwed on straight. Now, if only Drakken would stop making these weird as heck plans."

"What's he planning, Shego?"

Shego can only shrug as she replies, "Not a clue, Kimmy. But I'll tell you this much. I'll just go ahead and put it in the 'failed' column right now."

"Shego! Help! He's mad I say! Mad!"

"Got that right, Drakken!" Both ladies turn and see Ron tackle Drakken to the floor, giving him a sound pummeling. "Say my name. Say it!" With each pummel, they both visibly cringe.

"It's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable!" With that, Ron gets up from Drakken, allowing Shego to examine her employer. Upon seeing his injuries, Shego visibly winces before turning her attention to Ron.

"I hope I never see you that angry again, Stoppable. You can be very scary when you're angry. We better get going. Kimmy, I expect you two to get married pronto and start having babies." Next thing they know, she suddenly laughs and adds, "Looks like you're at full term already, Kimmy!"

They both look at Kim's belly and see it swelling. Next thing they know, Kim's on the floor, in labor and giving birth to a pair of beautiful twins. A blond-haired boy and a red-haired girl. Kim looks up at Ron and smiles as Shego cuts the cord and hands them their children.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Both Kim and Ron bolt up from the beds in their respective houses. Both teens look down and see the results of their shared dream. Their undergarments are soiled and soaked, as are their sheets.

As she changes her panties and bedspread, Kim blushes and softly says, "That was the strangest dream I ever had. Yet, it felt so right. But, Ron's my best friend and he's not like that. At all." She then looks out her window and sees Ron's light is on. "I wonder what kind of dream he had."

Ron is cleaning up the aftermath of his dream and wondering the same thing. "Oh man. That was intense. But, Kim's not like that at all. Even more, what if it goes bad? I can't handle being apart from her, let alone lose her friendship."

Both teens then say, at the same time, "There's only one thing to do. Make no mention of the dream. That way, it won't be so awkweird between us."

Later that week, they both go to Japan and protect Mr. Nakasumi, find out about Drakken's meeting with Big Daddy Brotherson and go to the Bermuda Triangle.

Kim is immensely pleased that Ron doesn't peek as she strips out of the wetsuit and quickly puts her gown on, along with her wig. She then sees Ron remove his wetsuit and then the most horrible sight she had ever seen. The powder-sky-blue tuxedo from her dream! Ron notices her jaw had dropped and inwardly shivers.

"What? It belongs to my Dad. He got it for his prom. Never been worn." Kim accepts that and moves out, Ron right at her side.

As both teens walk up to the club, they think, 'Whoa, talk about deja-vu.' From there, nothing else from their shared dream happens. Their separation at the ladies room, Ron entering the poker game and trying to bluff his way out, Drakken and Shego escaping. Add in Ron's petition to bring back 'Naco Night', Kim's confusion, Eric's arrival, the Lil Diablos and the final fight.

Now, at the Prom, Kim and Ron are dancing with each other, Bonnie Rockwaller watching them with her nastiest scowl. Suddenly, to her shock, they begin kissing each other. Now in a huff, she storms out of the gym and plops down.

"I can't believe she picked that loser freak over that hot and cute new guy." In confusion, she then looks around and asks, "Where did he disappear off to, anyway? I know he was grabbed by that green woman."

"Eric wasn't real, Bonnie." Bonnie jumps at Kim's voice and turns around to see her in tears. "He was a synthodrone that Drakken created to distract me. When I learned the truth, he knocked me out with a jolt of electricity. I was on the edge of surrendering when Ron brought me back to my senses. Together, we defeated Drakken and saved the world."

Before Bonnie can retort sharply, Kim goes on. "Bonnie, why do you hate Ron so much? He's not a loser and you know it."

"Of course he's a loser, K. Trust me on this. You're better off with the food chain."

"No! Your devotion to the 'food chain' and sucking me into it was why I nearly surrendered! If I had surrendered, you'd be Drakken's slave right now! So, before you badmouth Ron again or give me that 'food chain' garbage, you think real hard about what might have happened! Is that understood?"

Holding up her hands in appeasement, Bonnie replies, "Understood, K. Just one thing. Why Ron? Why not someone appealing at least? He's nothing to look at."

Softly, Kim smiles as she replies, "Because he's real. He's also loyal, kind, funny and he's the best friend I could ever hope to have. Besides, like you said that day in Club Banana. Ron and I are virtually inseparable. In a way, we're soul-mates because we've been together almost all the time."

Bonnie nods grudgingly when she suddenly gets a very sneaky grin. "What's he like in bed, K?"

"We've never gone that far, Bonnie." At that, Kim begins blushing heavily.

"Then why are you blushing, K? Whatever the reason was, it must be a doozy."

"You could say that, Bonnie. You could say that." At that, Kim walks back into the gym, with her head still held high and blush still flaming hot.

Bonnie drops her jaw and then snickers, saying, "Go get him, K. He won't know what hit him. Besides, you two so deserve each other." With that, Bonnie smiles softly, gets up and walks away, hoping to find her own 'perfect Ron'.

"He may not be on the food chain, but he is loyal. I'll give him that much. I figured she'd finally get her head screwed on straight sooner or later. Just wish I knew why she was blushing so intensely." She then sighs and adds, "You're right, Kim. He's so not a loser. He's the greatest guy in school. Just wish I could have seen it beforehand." With tears falling from her blue eyes, she walks home.

Back inside the gym, Kim sees Ron and goes to his side. Once there, she whispers, "Ron, have you ever gone skinny-dipping?"

"Um, no, KP. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. You know, Ron, we better hurry."

"Hurry where, Kim?"

"You'll see." She then takes his hand and pulls him out of the gym, much to the amusement of everyone else. Even Mr. Barkin is having a hard time keeping a stern face. Once the teen heroes leave, he lets loose a massive guffaw.

"Now those two know how to make an exit!"

Later that night, two forms can be seen scaling the fence of the Middleton Municipal Pool. Once they touch down onto the ground, they begin stripping off their clothing. Without any further words exchanged, the two forms enter the water in the buff and do what people in love do.

All through the night, a young woman that happens to live close to the pool smiles in glee as she hears the voices.

"Oh, Ron, yes! Oh, that's it, baby, yes!"

"Oh, Kim! Boo-yah!"

Bonnie smirks as she brings out a little black book and marks a line through two names. 'Kim Possible' and 'Ron Stoppable'. "That's one couple down perfectly. Four more to go." She then puts the book back into her handbag and nods, saying, "Oh, yeah. Perfect match. Had a good feeling about them all this time."

Next thing she knows, she's humming the 'Wedding March' as she smiles softly. Along with butchering a familiar taunt. "Kimmie and Ronnie swimming in the pool. M-a-k-i-n-g l-o-v-e. First comes love, then comes Kimmie pushing a baby carriage. Next comes Ron with a proposal for marriage."

Back in the pool, Kim smiles softly at Ron just before he submerges and suddenly shudders as she feels his lips against her lower lips, along with air coming from his lips. "Oh, that feels so good, Ronnie." Next thing she knows, Ron surfaces and grins. "Okay, two can play. It's my turn to play a fish." She then dives down and takes Ron's member into her mouth, bobbing back and forth until she can taste his essence in her mouth.

Upon swallowing, she surfaces and wraps her arms around Ron, kissing him passionately. "How did I miss this all that time?"

"You probably didn't want anything to change between us, Kim. I sure didn't. If it had gone south, it would have ruined our friendship. That's why..."

"Why what, Ron?"

"That's why I didn't tell you about the dream I had, Kim."

Now curious, Kim asks, "Did it involve us having sex on the beach at the Bermuda Triangle Club?"

"Yes, it did. You were even speaking with Shego as if you were sharing girl talk while I was beating up Drakken. Next thing we knew..."

"Shego told us to get married and she expects us to start having babies. Only I started looking like I was at full-term and started giving birth. Next thing we knew, our babies were born and Shego congratulated us, calling us Mommy and Daddy."

"Man, talk about awkweird."

"I'll say. The last time we shared a dream was at the museum." Suddenly, her eyelids drop seductively as she asks, "Wanna try knocking me up?" To her surprise, Ron kisses her passionately as he lifts her out of the pool and gently lies her down on the ground. "I guess so." She then splays her legs open and smiles seductively at her new boyfriend. "Do me, Ron. Do me hard."

All through the night, Bonnie laughs loudly as she listens to the enraptured yells of her fellow cheer-leader. "Oh, Ron! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Next thing she knows, she hears sirens heading for the pool. Along with seeing two forms scale the pool's fence and running from the scene. Two minutes later, the Police Cruisers for the Middleton PD arrive and secure the scene.

As she watches the drama unfold, Bonnie begins pondering. "I wonder if Kim would like to share Ron? After all, double the pleasure means double the fun." She then grins as she picks up her phone and punches in Kim's number. "Besides, I need to tell them something."

At her house, Kim and Ron are up in her room. After hearing the Police sirens, Ron pulled out of her and both teens quickly got dressed in order to escape. They barely made it out of the area. Kim looks over at Ron, currently on her chair while Kim is lying on her bed, and smiles softly.

"It felt so good, Ron. It's too bad we were interrupted."

"Yeah, too bad." Feeling a need to apologize, Ron then says, "Kim, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, sweetie?"

"Waiting this long to tell you how I feel about you, not telling you about the dream."

Nodding in understanding, Kim goes to Ron's side and kisses him softly. "Oh, Ron. If anyone should apologize, it's me. I ignored you while I was so intent on the food chain garbage. After all, a popular girl always wants a token hottie. I was crushing so hard on Josh because of his looks. That damn synthodrone? Same thing. I should have focused on the one that means the world to me. After all, how many hotties would go into a hot zone to ensure their best friend's safety?"

"I'm guessing none." Kim's soft giggle and nod is his reply, just as her phone rings. She goes over to her phone and sits back on the bed as she picks it up.

"This is Kim. Bonnie? Yeah, he's here. What do you mean you heard us? You're pleased we got together? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bonnie Rockwaller? Of course I'm serious. The real Bonnie absolutely hates Ron for no good reason at all. You'll explain when we get to your place? Why not over the phone? Live contact only so you could see our faces. Anything else? Bring our dive gear? Okay. See you in a bit, Bonnie. Bye." With a befuddled look on her face, Kim hangs up her phone and looks over at Ron.

Ron catches her expression and says, "I'm guessing Bonnie wants to see us about something."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get our dive gear together and go to her place."

"Any idea as to why she'd want us to bring our dive gear?"

"No clue whatsoever, Ron." With that, the two teen heroes pick up their gear and exit through Kim's window.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie's in her pink bikini when she hears her doorbell chime. When she opens her door, she sees them and smiles. "Come on in." Once they've entered the house, Bonnie closes the door and asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

"It looks like Bonnie, sounds like Bonnie. But acting not like Bonnie. Attack of the pod people!" Ron's shout has Bonnie laughing softly and shaking her head in amusement. Meanwhile, Kim arches an eyebrow to scrutinize the brassy brunette even more.

Bonnie calms her laughter down and smiles softly at Ron. "I know I can always count on you for a laugh, Ron. But, I didn't come from a pod. It's me, the real Bonnie."

"Then why call me a loser all this time, Bonnie?"

"To hide my feelings, Ron. You're everything that a girl could ever want or desire. Kind, loyal, giving, you don't let things get you down."

Skeptical, Kim asks, "Why not tell him outright, Bonnie? Was it the food chain?"

Bonnie nods and motions for them to have a seat. Once they're seated, she begins. "The food chain? My sisters started that bullshit. You see, according to their standards, good looks, wealth and popularity are all that's truly important. Over time, I started believing in it as well. But, one thing never truly changed for me."

"What's that, Bon-Bon?"

"Ron, I'm crushing on you, very hard." At their dropped jaws, Bonnie goes on, with tears falling from her eyes. "From the moment I first saw you, I wanted you. But, the bullshit prevented me from telling you. So, I always hid behind the insults and nasty comments. I realized it too late, though. Kim got the prize."

"Bonnie." Ron goes over and wraps an arm around the brunette as she starts sobbing. Two seconds later, Kim does the same. A minute into the sobbing, Ron asks, "Why'd you want us to bring our dive gear?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Bonnie softly turns her sobs into soft chuckles as she replies, "I was wondering if you would like to do some 'love diving' in my pool. With me. That is, if Kim would like to share you. Why else would I be wearing a bikini?" She then droops her eyelids softly as she adds, "This one in particular is my 'baby suit'. I'm wanting to have a baby by you, Ron. I'm guessing that Kim would like the same thing."

That blows the two teens' minds as they process the information. Once she's done, Kim asks, "Do you have dive equipment as well, Bonnie? We only have two air tanks with us and only one regulator for each."

"Oh yeah. I have a Snuba unit floating in the pool as we speak. I've got three lines hooked up to it, so all you guys actually need are your masks. Unless you want to use your tanks."

"Well, we usually use them for missions. Never know when one will come up. We'll just save the tanks for the missions. What do you think, Ron?"

"I agree, Kim."

At that, the two teens pick up their masks and follow Bonnie to the pool. Next thing they know, they arrive at the massive pool area. Looking over at Bonnie, they see that she's stripping her bikini off and they remove their clothing as well. She then picks up a dive mask from a nearby bench and spits in it, running her fingers all around the glass. As she rinses the mask out in the pool, she looks at them. To her surprise, they both have curious looks on their faces.

"I use the unit quite a bit. I tend to get bored to tears when there's nothing to do. So, I come in here and do some pool cleaning. Sometimes, I wear a bathing suit, other times I go topless or nude." To her surprise, the two teens nod in understanding while Bonnie gets a look at Ron's fully-erect member. "Hmm, is that for me?"

"It's for both of you, Bon-Bon."

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?" She then puts the mask on and hops into the water, the two teens behind her. They all swim to the Snuba unit and power it up before picking up a line and putting a regulator into their mouths. When they're all done, they submerge and head for the pool's floor.

Once there, Ron gets onto his back and Bonnie wraps her hand around his member, giving it a gently sensual massage as she breathes through her regulator. When it's fully hard, she removes her regulator and wraps her lips around the blond teen's member. Meanwhile, Kim is watching Bonnie give Ron an underwater blow and utterly tempted to smile, knowing she had done the same thing a while ago.

Bonnie soon feels the need for air, removes her mouth from Ron's member and purges the regulator. As she breathes, she keeps stroking it. Once she's finished breathing, she repeats her earlier action and is greeted by a load of his essence in her mouth. When some of it escapes her lips, she gives Ron's member a gentle kiss and motions for Kim.

When Kim gets to Ron, she sees that his member is fully-erect still and removes her regulator, sticking her tongue out and flickering the tip against the head of his member. Once she flickers, she fully engulfs it into her mouth, reaching down to her opening to tease it.

Meanwhile, Ron's mind is awash with amazement. 'Two of the hottest girls I know, giving me an underwater blow! Double boo-yah!' Next thing he knows, his essence rushes out and hits the back of Kim's throat. He then watches Kim release his member from it's oral prison and massage it with her hand. When he gets a good look at her emerald eyes, he sees that they are soft and warm.

Bonnie, with Kim's help, then comes up and takes over, wrapping her opening around Ron's member. In reflex, Ron puts his hands on the brunette's hips while Kim swims to Ron's face and puts her opening close to his face. Understand what Kim has in mind, Ron removes his regulator and begins teasing Kim's opening while Kim puts her hands on her breasts, kneading them in sheer ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Bonnie is getting the hottest sex she had ever gotten. 'Damn, I was so wrong about him all this time! He's a stud! I wonder if he'd like two girlfriends instead of one.' Suddenly, she feels him release his sperm into her womb, triggering her orgasm. Feeling the urge to scream, she removes her regulator and does so. When she gets done with her underwater scream, she puts the regulator back into her mouth and purges the water out of it.

Ron and Kim both hear Bonnie's scream and Kim lifts herself off of Ron's face. Kim then sees Bonnie shakily get off of Ron's member and his sperm flowing out of her crotch. Kim looks at Bonnie's blue eyes and sees they are lightly glazed over. Kim helps Bonnie and puts her above Ron's face. Ron had seen the glazed look in Bonnie's eyes and elects to send some bubbles her way.

The bubbles snap Bonnie out of it, causing her to look down and see Ron's brown eyes looking right at her crotch. Smiling on the inside, Bonnie lowers herself onto Ron's face after he removes his regulator to tease her opening as well.

Meanwhile, Kim gets onto Ron's erect member and begins pumping on him. As she pumps, she begins picturing herself carrying Ron's babies. She even pictures Bonnie carrying his babies. Next thing she knows, she feels his eruption and screams into the water after removing her regulator. The orgasm is so intense, she drops her regulator and hurriedly puts it back into her mouth, purging the water out.

Ron hears Kim's scream and thinks, 'I never pictured Kim to be a screamer. I guess a good love-making session will cause that.' Next thing he knows, he feels Kim unsteadily unwrap his member and Bonnie lifts herself off of his face. He then watches them both jerk him off. Their combined stroking causes a massive spurting of sperm to come out, wriggling out of his member like a group of worms.

Feeling tired from the extremely hot underwater sex, the three teens decide it's time to surface. With Ron tiredly supporting them, they all surface, with Kim and Bonnie taking turns stroking his member. Upon reaching the surface, they all remove their regulators and dive masks, putting it on the floating platform of the Snuba unit as Bonnie turns it off.

"That was fun." Bonnie's still coming down from her high, as is Kim, as all three swim to the pool's edge. Ron lifts himself out and gingerly helps them both out of the water. "We should do it again sometime, Bon-Bon."

"Yeah. How about in the morning, Ron?"

"Cool. How about you, KP?"

"Oh, most definitely, Ron. But, I don't think I'll be walking right for a while if we do."

Bonnie smirks and retorts, "I won't be walking right for a while either, K. Ron, you are such a stud. I take back all those horrible things I said to you." Kim smiles proudly and nods in agreement. "So, any chance of Ron being allowed two girlfriends, K?"

"I don't see why not." Suddenly she yawns and says, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. All that underwater sucking and love-making really wore me down."

"Me too, K. How do you feel, Ron-Ron?"

"I feel worn out too, Bon-Bon. Let's go ahead and turn in for the night." With that, the two young women nod at their boyfriend as he wraps his arms around them and helps them walk toward Bonnie's bedroom. Once there, they all get onto Bonnie's bed and snuggle together. Before sleep claims him, Ron can feel two different hands holding his member.

'To think this was the result of an intensely romantic dream. Boo-yah!'


End file.
